Sane Doctor, Insane Killer
by LittleKuroNeko-nyan
Summary: Just look at the summary for my story Insane Killer. Im using the same little thing but this actually was made first. I just editted this a lil and turned it into a Naruto fanfiction. M 4 possible gore
1. Prologue

INSANE KILLER

**Breath came in shallow pants, her legs trembling as they held up her weight. Silver eyes were wide, filled with a numb shock as she stopped to lean against the wall, trying to get air into her oxygen deprived lungs. Faintly she could hear the soft tapping of shoes against the floor, echoing down the hallway. Her breath hitched, heart rate picking up, fear replacing the shock. She was scared. A killer was after her at this very moment and here she was gasping for air and leaning against a wall. Small chuckles echoed around the hallways, bouncing around the concrete walls. "Did you give up, Doctor Rains?" His voice was still soft, deep and full of cocky arrogance only a professional could posses. The amusement in his tone made her growl, anger crashing through her as she realized he was **_**playing**_** with her. Toying with the fear she held hidden within her. And he knew it. He knew she was scared of him. Her silver eyes narrowed with her hate as she growled out defiantly, "You don't scare me! I won't give up. I won't loose your game." The last words faded off, a laugh replacing the words.**

"**Yes," he drawled, his words slow, almost as if he was thinking the words over in his head, "I suppose you won't. But, Doctor, you won't win if you just stand there. You know what happens if you loose don't you?" It was a rhetorical question. She knew her life would be put on hold. A flash of regret clashed against the anger within her, making tears fill into her silver eyes and leak out of the corners. **

"**Hey, will you do me a favor?" She called out softly, her voice breaking slightly. The foot steps paused, signaling her to continue. She took a breath, ragged and painful, "Call me by my name one last time." Complete silence and just when she thought there was no hope he spoke at last.**

"**Angel. Angel. I'll say it as many times as you want." And he did. Over and over again he said her name. He called her as he always used to. "My lovely, lovely, Angel," he whispered. Then, she did cry. She cried as she took off running, the pain and regret and anger breaking her mind. **

"**Run." **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

* * *

**Heels clicked lightly against a manila colored linoleum tiled floor. The soft tapping echoed, bouncing off the cement walls, as the young woman made her way down the hall to the small area in the center of the large building. The woman carried herself with confident ease, a cool expression of complete calm smoothed over her features as she opened the grey metal door that led to the lounge. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Angel Rains, the leading and most renowned psychiatrist in the mental world, didn't let any emotion cross her face. Her silver eyes slowly glanced at the owner of each set. She knew all three people present, not personally of course; she had been given a file from Ms. Tabitha Burne, the owner of the psychiatric hospital she was currently inside of. Burne Mental Institute, the most recognized hospital that fixed the problems of many patients and sent them out after making sure all of them could function in society once again. Luke Anders, a fairly young man in his mid-thirties with jet black hair and eyes the color of an ice blue, the very same eyes that were presently narrowed in her direction when her own eyes passed over his with a mere glance. "You're the new doctor?" he asked, the distaste at having someone younger so famous in their world noticeable in his tone. Angel didn't bother giving the man a reply. "Don't be rude Luke!" Mike Summers exclaimed his tone showing his repulsion at the other man's lack of manners. Angel remembered the photo, knowing now that the man really did seem to express his feelings with his facial expressions. She had looked at the photo that was neatly clipped to the left hand corner of his file, showing a man that looked younger than his age with short brown hair, the eyes as bright and green as emerald gems, and the ever present smile.**

**"You must be Angel Rains!" Mike turned his attention back to her, giving an apologetic smile, "That sour face over there is Luke Anders," As if she didn't know, Angel thought, "I think he forgot to take that stick outta his ass before he came in today." The only female, besides Angel, snickered and Luke scowled, glaring at the hyper man that was around the same age as him. "That's Layla-" **

**"I'm Layla Scott," the woman cut in, taking over for a while. Her eyes were a deep honey brown, warm and gentle as they looked her over. Angel only glanced at her, showed the necessary respect needed when addressing the elders but gave a small smile. She always did have a weak spot for little ladies that seemed to be on their way to retirement. "That's Mike Summers."**

**"How did you know my name?"**

**The voice was so quiet the three thought they were hearing things. It took them a second before realizing that Angel had asked the question. " told me. I'm lookin' after you for a couple of days. Showing you around and stuff." Mike looked so proud to have been given that assignment by the owner, also the one that signed his paycheck that he smiled like a 1000-Watt light bulb. "I don't envy you child," Layla sighed out. Mike frowned for a split second before turning back to Angel. " wanted to meet you on your first day herself, but she had a meeting with the Board."**

**"We have already met, but thank you for telling me." Again, the voice was so soft the three thought they would have to strain their ears to hear it.**

**"It's fine, it's fine." Mike turned to the circular table occupying the center of the room looking over it before finding the pale yellow folders stacked in a neat pile on top. "Those are the files for your patients. You can look through them tonight and meet them tomorrow, or if ya want I can go ahead and go introduce you." **

**"Introduce me." Her tone was mild, as if she didn't care which choice was chosen. And in all honesty Angel didn't care. All she cared about was seeing results, in finding ways to help the mentally ill people in the hospital's care. **

**Mike hesitated, debating on whether to push the fact that the young woman standing with her head held high should read the files first and then meet her patients, or to just go along and give her a brief meeting with them. As looked into her silver eyes that held nothing but a simple message of, "I want to meet my patients. I want to know what I'm working with in person." He didn't need her to say what she was thinking out loud. Those silver eyes of hers conveyed everything she thought. Smiling lightly, Mike nodded his consent. "Okay. Most of your patients are in the Isolation Units. Ms. Burne said you could handle them." **

**Angel just glanced at him, watching as he shifted his weight from his left foot going to his right. Left handed, she concluded. "I don't mind. Shall we go?" She was waiting for him to lead the way even though she already memorized the layout of all the sections the Institute contained. It was her own special way of saying, "I will trust you to guide me to the correct path."**

* * *

**Luke watched the pair walk out of the room. He openly stared at the young woman who easily climbed her way to the top of the ladder. And he was stuck in the middle of that ladder. Pupils dilated in anger, Luke made a split second decision to follow the pair. Observe, he thought, and see if she is as good as everyone says she is. If he was being an honest man, which he normally thought of himself as such, he would admit that he was jealous of the silver eyed mystery woman. Mike had jumped to defend her, Layla had easily accepted her and in all the years he has worked with the elderly woman never has he seen Layla smile at a newcomer that quickly. It normally took a week, maybe two if the newcomer was a tad bit slow at their work. To top it all off, Ms. Burne gave her the hardest patients to deal with as if they weren't deadly. Luke had worked years and he could only accomplish in getting the old woman to give him one of the patients and he was ashamed to admit that he was getting no where with that particular patient. **

**She was one of the few killers they held in the hospital. Luke thought it would be easy to get her to open up to him, after all the girl was just a teenager. Her name: Marry Louise Rose. Even after five years of working with the now sixteen year old girl Luke had yet to bring in any results. He got her to talk to him but that was it. If Marry Rose- she hated the name Marry Louise so he called her Marry Rose instead- was given away to Angel he didn't know what he would do. All those years of working with the girl would have been put to waste. Eyes narrowed in his own piteous thoughts the middle-aged man clenched his hands together into tight fists. No, he thought, Marry Rose wouldn't be taken away from him. Marry Rose was one of the few patients he cared about. And even though she killed her family when she was eleven, he didn't care. She hadn't realized at the time what she had done. Even now Luke could remember the pain in her eyes when she was brought in. No memories of what actually occurred, forced to live in a cell and called a dangerous patient. Luke stood up from his seat on the light gray couch. He was going to see first hand how well Angel Rains could handle the patients in the Isolation Units. If she could handle herself against that monster then he would acknowledge her as an equal. If not then he wouldn't give her the time of day. Show me, Angel Rains. Show me what you can do. With that thought in mind, Luke followed after the pair that left just five minutes ago.**

* * *

**He was brooding in the cell that had been his home for more than 15 years. At the ripe age of 23, Kyle Vernisie was just waiting to meet the new doctor that had been appointed to him. Smirking to himself, Kyle slouched on his bed, trying to act like the patient person he wasn't. Ms. Burne, the senile old woman who believed he could be cured from the monster living in his head, had came by and told him about the new doctor. Said she was the best of the best. Shaking his head, laughing softly, Kyle didn't even bother trying to believe the woman. His new doctor was younger than him after all. Only 21, barely out of school. Dr. Angel Rains. With a smirk the young man with flaming red hair ruffled in small spikes around his head started planning his first step in the game he was hoping his new Doctor would play. If she played, well, he'd see where it went from there. **

**Resting his head against the dull opague walls the young man thought about how to play his cards right. After all he didn't want to scare the poor woman away after her first visit. After waiting for ten more minutes in his silent room the soft click of the automatic lock alerted him to the appearance of his brand new play toy. He wasn't expecting Mike to look in first, but the brown haired man quickly backed out, obviously afraid. A flash of silver passed his eyes before a young woman walked into the room, head held high with a calm and collected air around her. She glanced at him, silver eyes locking with pale jade. Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. Her hair was grey. Shiny, but grey, and long. It flowed down in little rivelets, stopping a small ways below her waist. Her face was narrow, that grey hair of hers framing it with her straight bangs that cut off at her chin, and it was blank. Not a flicker of emotion crossed that narrow face of hers as she assessed him with her eyes. Kyle inwardly smirked, already enjoying this toy even though their game had yet to begin. Our of the corner of his eyes, Kyle saw the door shut and Mike hastily move away. That Doctor always was a wimp. Never had much of a backbone. **

"**He doesn't seem that brave." Soft voice, so quiet Kyle strained his ears to hear it and even then he didn't know if he heard right. It was like she read his thoughts and put them in different words. **

"**Never was. He's a wimp." Kyle stated, his voice deep and gravelly, mostly from his dis-use of it, "So who're you?" Once more her quiet voice filled the silent room, "You know who I am, Kyle Vernisie. Do not pretend you don't." Jade eyes widened slightly in shocked surprise that quickly morphed into a look of amusement. So he was caught already, huh? No matter, he thought, the game is still in the first stage. "I believe in proper introductions." **

"**You like mind games." It was supposed to sound like a question, but Kyle knew it was a statement. A quick observation. His new Doc was a fast thinker. **

"**Yea. I do." No point in denying the obvious. "You gonna play with me?" The small quirk of her thin lips tilting into a small smirk wasn't missed.**

"**I'm not your play toy, and I will not break like those other weak doctors who couldn't last a day with you." With that said, Angel turned on her heal and walked out the door, pressing in the code on the outside to lock the door in place. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his smirk, a bone chilling smirk that would give any one else a feeling of fear. But for her it was a challenge. A challenge she was willing to take up. And, laughing softly on the inside, Angel acted as if she didn't realize Luke Anders was watching her.**

* * *

**Stiffling silence layed heavily on the air around him as he watched the young woman from afar. His icy blue eyes were filled with shock as Angel walked out the room without a single flicker of fear or even a change of emotion. Glancing into her silver eyes he saw the challenge hidden deep within them and once more he was surprised. This girl, he thought, hesitating even in his own mind, this girl was waiting for his challenge. She knew about that monster. And already she accepted him and his challenge. The monster lurking in a dull metal encased room had approved of that girl too. Grudgingly, Luke admitted that the new Doctor was going to be a valuable assett to the Institute. Albeit an annoying addition, but he would stick by his vow and accept her as an equal. If she could walk out of a room with the devil himself without a flicker of fear in her eyes and the confident air still floating like clouds around her then there was no way Luke could consider her as anything other than an equal now.**


End file.
